El Libro Maldito
by Asami Kosuke
Summary: Todos conocen el clasico anime: Death Note. Solo que esta vez, sin Kira, sin L Lawliet. Esto se centra en un joven intelectual de Preparatoria y de su hermana incompetente de Secundaria. Pero parece que no es tan incompetente como todos creen que es...
1. Chapter 1

El Libro Maldito

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

* * *

><p>Este es el fanfic de Death Note de mi cuenta anterior solo con mejor escritura. Y voy a cambiar un poco las cosas ya que se me ocurrieron unas muy buenas para darle mas trama.<p>

* * *

><p>Tokio, Japón.<p>

En una de las preparatorias más prestigiosas de Tokio hay un joven muy especial. Académicamente él tiene la nota total más alta en la preparatoria. Su porcentaje es de 99.7%. Es un perfecto ejemplo a seguir.

Saliendo de su clase de Matemáticas, Kento mira al cielo y analiza su vida. Y nota que su vida es igual a la de los demás: ''Patética''.

Pero un cuaderno cae enfrente de él. Sin entusiasmo lo recogio y lo inspeccionó.-"Death… Note'' ?.Enserio creen que voy a creer en esta broma tan absurda? - Observó alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie.

-Huh.

Inspeccionaba el libro, y pensaba que tal vez no sea una broma.

-Tsk.- Metió el libro en su mochila.-Mas vale que funcione.

Kento se dirigia hacia el centro de Shibuya. La gente parece estar en su propio mundo. En la pantalla de un edificio anuncia que un criminal tiene a una familia de rehén y la policía no sabe qué hacer.

Al parecer este no le interesa y se va a la estación de trenes.

-Hola Kento como te ha ido?-dijo su madre terminando de hacer la cena.

-Bien.-Dijo entrando a la casa.

-Y tus notas?

-Aquí.

El sacó un portafolio pequeño con papeles. Ella leyó los papeles y sonrió.

-Siempre tienes muy buenas calificaciones y te felicito.

-Gracias madre.

-Quieres cena?- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Claro.

-Asami! Ya está la cena!

-Ya voy!-dijo una chica de secundaria en su cuarto escuchando música.

Asami se levantó y se dirigió al comedor.

-Asami saluda a tu hermano.-dijo su madre terminando de poner los platos en las mesas.

-Hola...

-Hola.

-Wow, se dijeron hola, es un comien…zo- Casi terminando su oración hasta que nota que hay rayos y relámpagos en la atmosfera.

-Nunca se trataran bien, verdad?-con una gota en la sien.

-No.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Al menos cenemos en paz, porfavor.

Se sentaron todos y empezaron a comer tranquilos y en silencio. Hasta que…

-Ahh, ya me recordé!

-De que, madre?

-Asami saco una muy buena calificación!

Al escuchar esto Asami y Kento escupieron su bebida.

-Qué?!

-Mamá! Te dije que no di

-Mira! –enseñándole las notas a Kento

-Sacaste un 100 perfecto en el semestre?!

-Y? Que tiene? Solo es un semestre. Además casi la mayoría de la clase saco eso.

-Pero eres Asami, una tonta que solo escucha música y holgazanea.

-Muchas Gracias, inepto. Pero no te preocupes hermano, empezare a sacar pésimas notas para que seas el inteligente querido de su mami.

-Como me dijistes!, ''Frente de Papa''?

-Te dije inepto, sordo. Y no me digas ''Frente de Papa'', asi es mi frente!.- Al decir eso, ella empezó a sonrojarse y a tapar su frente.

-Si es tan normal, porque la ocultas?

-YA! Basta! Es mejor que dejen de pelear y vayan a sus cuartos, por favor.

En ese instante, Kento se recordó sobre el cuaderno y se fue sin decir nada. Asami creía que su hermano actuaba un poco raro, asi que se fue a su cuarto y se acerco a la pared para escuchar algo.

Kento sacó el cuaderno y pensó en ello otra vez. Encendido la televisión y lo abrió. Y encontró unas reglas.

nombre de todo humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno, morirá.

cuaderno no hará efecto si el propietario no tiene en mente la cara de la persona a la que va a matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo, las personas con el mismo nombre no se verán afectadas.

vez escrito el nombre, si la causa de la muerte es escrita en los 40 segundos siguientes, esa muerte ocurrirá.

no se específica la causa de la muerte, la persona morirá de un ataque al corazón.

és de escribir la causa de la muerte, los detalles de la muerte deberán ser escritos en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos...

Mientras Kento leía las reglas en voz alta, Asami escuchaba las reglas fácilmente desde la otra pared.

-Death Note? Huh.- dijó ella escribiendo las reglas en un papel.

-Parece que es una broma muy bien hecha.

-Es una broma?- Empezaba a decepcionarse un poco.

En las noticias aparecía el caso del que salía en Shibuya. Así que Kento agarro una pluma y escribió el nombre del hombre.

-Vamos a ver si '''muere''.

Asami tenía el mismo canal en su televisión. Así que espero los preciados 45 segundos como lo decía la Death Note.

Los 45 segundos parecían siglos pero finalmente, habian terminado. El criminal no ha muerto y ellos se sienten mas que decepcionados.

-Huh, como pude pensar que en realidad este cuaderno puede...

En este instante los rehenes salen de la casa y entra la policia. Los dos quedadan en shock hasta que encuentran al criminal. El criminal murio por un ataque cardíaco. No lo podían creer. La Death Note Es Verdadera!

* * *

><p>Les ha gustado? Espero que si.<p>

Ya se que esta extremadamente corto, pero tratare de hacer que los demas sean mas largos.

Si quieren que haga un fanfic de otro anime, escribelo en los reviews, o en mi pagina de Facebook.

Link: AsamiKosuke21

Estoy comenzando asi que por favor tenganme paciencia!

Muchas Gracias y

Hasta Luego!


	2. Chapter 2

El Libro Maldito

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

* * *

><p>La Death Note ha matado al criminal. Kento agarro la Death Note y no sabia que hacer. Todo era tan repentino.<br>-Este cuaderno es demasiado peligroso para mi. No podría controlarme y mataría gente inocente.- Volteo hacia la television, como sacaban el cuerpo de la casa.-Huh.  
>Kento salió de la casa y Asami lo seguía sigilosamente. El se dirigió hacia un cubo de basura. Asami miraba atentamente cada movimiento.<br>- Lo siento, pero no te necesito.  
>Tiro el cuaderno a la basura y Asami entró a la casa lo mas rápido antes de que su hermano la viera. Entro a su cuarto y se hizo la dormida. Kento entró silenciosamente ya que no quería despertar a su madre. Cuando se iba a su cuarto, abrió un poco la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y vio que estaba dormida asi que se fue a su cuarto.<br>Cuando el entró a su cuarto, Asami tomó su suéter y salió hacia el cubo de basura.  
>-Que no halla basura. Que no halla basura. Que no halla basura!<br>En el cubo de basura solo estaba la Death Note, al parecer ya habían recogido la basura.  
>-Phew, Gracias a Dios.p  
>Levantó la Death Note y lo puso adentro de su suéter. Entró a su cuarto y sacó la Death Note. Estaba emocionada, no podía creer que su hermano no la quisiera.<br>Escondió la Death Note atrás de un cuadro colgado en la pared.

Al dia siguiente..

Una apresurada Asami se prepara para un lugar terrible, donde encierran niños y los obligan a estudiar o como todos le dicen:

-La escuela...

Empezó a meter materiales, libros, y unos lápices a su mochila.

-Asami! Llegaras tarde!

-Ya se Ma'!

Antes de irse, miró el cuadro donde estaba escondida la Death Note.

-Tal vez...

Fue hacia el cuadro y tomó la Death Note .

-Ma! Ya me voy!

Con tranquilidad salió ella. No le importa llegar tarde a clases, enrealidad, no le importan las clases. No quiere volverse un humano común y corriente. Quiere hacer algo, demostrar a la gente algo importante sobre ella, quiere destacar.

-Tanto quieres destacar?

-Huh?

Se encontró un especie de mounstro. Un mounstro delgado y encorvado. La piel mas palida que de un ropa era del mismo color que su cabello. Su ropa era hecha de trapos y plumas. De cabello negro y alborotado, y ojos rojos y saltones. Y su sonrisa, era macabra.

Asami se asusto al ver tal cosa. Cuando trato de gritar el le tapó la boca.

-No grites. Te pensaran que estas loca.

-Porque?

-Porque... Sos la unica que me puede ver.

Estas palabras confundieron Asami.

-Que dices?! Dices que soy la unica que te puedo ver?!

-Ves a alguien horrorizado por mi?

Tenia razón. La gente no miraba nada extraño. No podían verlo.

-Entonces, me volví loca?

-Solo sigue caminando como si no me hubieras visto, y te contestaré.

Tal como lo pidió, Asami siguió caminando normalmente hacia la institución.

-Ahora me diras?- dijo susurrando.

-Bueno, te contaré...

-Contarme que?

-Calma niña.. Dejame terminar...

-Esta bien...

-Como decía, te diré primero quien soy. Soy un shinigami.

-Un ''Dios de la muerte''?

-Exacto. Wow eres una niña muy lista...

-Sigue hablando!

-Esta bien!... Bueno, eres la unica que me puede ver porque tocaste mi Death Note.

-Por la Death Note? Es tuya?

-Si pero no importa, tengo otra.

El shinigami sacó de la nada una Death Note como la de Asami.

-Huh.

-Y te dejaré usar mi Death Note.

-Enserio?!

-Pero con una condición.

-Cual?

-Yo decidiré cuando moriras, y te mataré con esta Death Note.- Levantó la Death Note y la mostró.

-Me m-ma-mataras...?

Asami se sentía tan decepcionada y al mismo tiempo aterrorizada.

-No quiero morir...- Susurró -

-Hahah, ya lo sabía, una niña miedosa como tú no podría...

-Pero!

-Huh?

-Quiero matar... Quiero destruir a la gente que hace sufrir al mundo... Quiero... Limpiar este sucio mundo!

-Huh, que divertido... Me caes bien. Ah, por cierto, me llamo Riuk y tu?

-Me llamo Asami.

-Asami... "Belleza de la Mañana''...

-Hay algo con mi nombre?

-No es que... hace mucho tiempo que no escucho ese nombre...

-Huh?

-No me hagas caso...

Asami no entendía los pensamientos de aquel ser extraño. Pero... sin saber porque, quería entenderlos.

* * *

><p>Nunca puedo hacer capitulos largos! Yo se que deberían ser muchisimo mas largos, pero no puedo! Soy una inutil... Pero que se le va a hacer. Lo bueno es que subí el otro capitulo de este el mismo dia! Yay, asi que tienen 2 capitulos por el precio de 1! Asi que no se desesperen! Espero que les haya gustado y tratare de hacer el fanfic un poco larga para que mas trama!<p>

Muchas Gracias y

Hasta Luego!


	3. Chapter 3

El Libro Maldito

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

* * *

><p>-Señorita Kosuke! Me puede decir porque llega tan tarde otra vez?<p>

Era clase de Inglés, y la maestra, como todos los dias, regaña a Asami por su imperfecta puntualidad.

-Señorita Maestra, me puede decir porque le incumbe que yo no llegue a tiempo otra vez?- dijo Asami con una perfecta imitación de la maestra.

-Hahah, esto se va a poner bueno...- Burlandose Ryuk.

-CASTIGADA DESPUES DE CLASES!

-Me vale mil estacas...-Susurró dirigiendose a su asiento.

-Como?!

-Nada...- Retractandose y sentandose en su asiento.

-Huh, no puede ser que una niña de un nivel académico muy alto sea tan rebelde.

-Muchas Gracias, Maestra.

-Insolente!

Cuando termino la clase, era hora del almuerzo. Asami y Ryuk fueron hacia el tejado del edificio.

-Ugh, odio esa maestra.

-Se notaba. Casi le das un infarto.

-Eso quisiera... O... eso haria...!

Asami buscó rápidamente algo en su mochila.

-Que es lo que buscas tan frenéticamente?

-Ya lo veras... Aqui!

Lo que saco fue la Death Note

-No me digas que...

-Si..

-Tanto la odias?

-Hey, solo la quiero probar, no quiero probar...

La abrió y escribió el nombre de su odiada maestra.

-Solo 45... Segundos.

-Ah, por cierto quien escribió ese nombre?- Señaló el primer nombre que había en la Death Note.

-Fue mi hermano. Mató a un criminal que tenía a una familia de rehén. Solo quería probar si la libreta era verdadera.

-Pero, es verdadera, porque no se la quedó?

-Porque dijó que no quería arriesgarse, o algo asi, asi que la tiró a la basura. Y yo la recogí.

-Oh.

-Ahh ya pasaron los 45 segundos...

-Kyaaaaa!- se escuchó un grito de una alumna en la clase de inglés.

-Ya murio! Haha festejemos! -Sacó una manzana y un sandwich de su mochila.

-Eso es una manzana?

-Si. La quieres? Te la regalo.- Alzó la manzana hacia Ryuk.

En segundos Ryuk se comió aquella manzana.

-Hace tiempo que no comia manzanas tan deliciosas...

-Huh, si te gustan las manzanas te comprare mas...

-Enserio!- Sus ojos se llenaban de felicidad.

-Claro porque no?

Sonó la campana, indicando que era hora de volver a clases.

-Agh, tengo que volver a clases... Vamonos.

Cuando llegarón, Se encontrarón con la policía y la ambulancia llevandose el cuerpo de la maestra. Con la policía ahi, cancelaron las clases de ese dia.

En el camino hacia casa Asami compró manzanas para que Ryuk comiera cuando llegara a casa. Y ahi, miró el cubo de basura donde su hermano había tirado la Death Note.

-Ryuk! Si mi hermano tocó la Death Note, significa que el te puede ver?

-Si.

-Agh, va a ser un problema...

Entró a la casa y no se encontró con nadie.

-Huh, que raro, mamá debería estar aqui...

Entró a su cuarto, tiró sus cosas y se lanzó hacia su cama. Agarró su Mp3 de su mesita de noche y empezó a escuchar ''Lithium'' de Nirvana.

-Que tienes en tu orejas?

-Ah? Esto? Son audídonos, con ellos escuchas musica.

-Musica?

-Si..-Le dió sus audífonos.-Ten pruébalos.

Sin duda Ryuk los tomó.

-Me gusta.

-Eso esperaba... Ah, tambien ten esto.

Le lanzó una manzana a Ryuk y este la atrapó con facilidad.

-Manzana!

El sonido de alguien cerrando la puerta se escuchó.

-Ah, debe ser mamá. Quedate aquí.

Asami salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia la sala, y encontró a su mamá de espaldas buscando algo.

-Mamá?

Ella se volteó y su cara se miraba angustiada pero la cambio a una de alivio.

-Asami!- corrio hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Que te pasa mamá?

-Me informaron que tu maestra había muerto por un ataque al corazón, entonces le dijé a tu hermano que te recogiera, pero no te encontró. Asi que fui a buscarte por todos lados, pero lo bueno es que estas bien.-dijo ajitadamente.

-Mama...

-No, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa... Creo que para emergencias como estas necesitarás un teléfono.

-Pero mamá, ya te había dicho que no quiero...

-Nada de peros. No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder.

-Ok...

-Ahh por cierto...-Buscó en su bolso su teléfono-Debería llamar a tu hermano para informarle que te encontré.

Se escuchó un la puerta golpearse.

-Mama! No encuentro a Asami! Tenemos que llamar a la policía!-Corrió hacia la sala, y las encontró juntas.

-Ya te iba a llamar...

-Te preocupastes por mi? -dijó con voz suave y preocupada.

-Pfff, preocupado yo? Ni en tus sueños.- Se volteó y cubrió su cara sonrojada.

-Tsk!- Lagrimas salieron sin que ella lo notara- Por qué tienes que ser tan malo conmigo?!

Salió frustrada de la sala y entró a su cuarto. Y se lanzó hacia su cama.

-Que te pasa Asami?- dijó Ryuk comiendose las demás manzanas q ella había comprado.

-Nada, solo... Estupideces mias...

-Hah, los humanos son extraños...

-Enrealidad Ryuk, tienes mucha razón

-Enserio?

-Si... Enserio...

* * *

><p>Hola! Si les gusta mis fanfics, podrian darle like a mi pagina de facebook? AsamiKosuke21<p>

Me ayudaría mucho.

Y muchas gracias por leer y

Hasta Luego!


	4. Chapter 4

El Libro Maldito

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

* * *

><p>Death Note Ost Horror/

Estaba Kento haciendo un exámen muy importante, pero no podía concentrarse.

(Flashback)

-Te preocupastes por mi? -dijó con voz suave y preocupada.

-Pfff, preocupado yo? Ni en tus sueños.- Se volteó y cubrió su cara sonrojada.

-Tsk!- Lagrimas salieron sin que ella lo notara- Por qué tienes que ser tan malo conmigo?!

(Fin del Flashback)

-(Fui tan duro con ella? No, no lo creo... Siempre la he tratado asi. Pero, me habré pasado de la raya?)

Sonó la campana, era hora de entregar el exámen y el lo tenía en blanco. Aún asi lo entregó sin ninguna respuesta.

-(Solo es un exámen, no me afectará, ya que he sacado mejores en las anteriores.)

Era hora de irse a su casa, pero cuando estaba en Shibuya, encontró a Asami siendo sacada a la fuerza, de la escuela por unos policías. Decía en las noticias que ella era culpable del homicidio de la maestra. Corrió hacia casa lo mas rapido que pudó y no encontró a nadie. Se habían llevado a su madre igual.

Se sentía tan frustrado y odio hacia el mismo por no proteger a su familia como debía. No tuvo otra opción mas que ir a la estación de policía a reclamarlas. Cuando llegó encontró a dos policías estudiando el caso. El se dirigió hacia ellos.

/Fin del Ost/

-Disculpe, Señores, esta aqui una niña de secundaria llamada Asami Kosuke?

-Ah, la niña homicida. Si aqui esta, tambien su madre.

-Ella no es una homicida! Ella es mi hermana. Ella... no mataría ni a una mosca.

-Es lo que tu crees. Tu hermanita mató a su maestra con este libro extraño. -Mostró la Death Note en una bolsa plástica.

-Death Note? (Tomó la Death Note del basurero para matar a su maestra?) Me dejan al menos visitarla?

-Esta bien... Solo cinco minutos.

Los dos policias y él fueron a una parte de la estación llena de rejas. Ahi no encontró a su madre. Y cuando llegarón a la reja de Asami no la encontrarón.

-Que?!

-Escapo!

Abrieron la reja y encontrarón una nota en el piso. Uno de los policias recogió la nota.

-Te llamas Kento?

-Si, porque?

-Dice que es para tí.

Le dió la nota a Kento. Era una nota doblada que decía ''Para Kento'' por fuera. La nota decía:

/Death Note Ost Resonance/

''Hola Kento. De seguro te preguntaras donde estoy? Donde estara mamá? Por que matastes a tu maestra de Inglés? Y otras preguntas, pero solo te responderé algunas. Mamá esta bien, fue a comprar comida. Cuando tirastes la Death Note a la basura, yo la recogí y me la quedé. Perdón por no decirlo, pensé que libraría el mal, pero demostré que yo era el mal, pero al menos cumpliré lo que había dicho... ''

-Ay no...- salió de la estación y miró hacia la cima de un edificio a lado de la estación. Ahi estaba una persona de pie, preparandose para tirarse del edificio de ocho plantas.

''Tal vez me mires en el edificio de a lado de la estación. Tal vez pienses que tengo miedo de caer...''

-Ryuk...-dijo Asami estando al borde del edificio.

''..pero, no lo tengo.''

-...asi es como lo escribistes?

-Si.

''Asi que...''

-Lo siento Asami- dijo Ryuk lagrimeando.

-Estas llorando Ryuk?- Se sorprendió.

''..cuida a mamá por mi. ''

-Es que fuistes muy buena... y me distes manzanas.

''No se si te preocupastes por mi la vez que me buscastes... Aun asi...

-Adios, Ryuk.

''te quiero, hermano.''

/Fin del Ost/

Ella se lanzó y la imagen se pusó en negro.

/Death Note Ost Solitude/

-Es hora...Kento-

-Lo se, madre...

Era una tarde con lluvia. Gente vestida de negro estaban sentados en sillas en fila en un cementerio. Y habia un techo que los cubría. Al frente de ellos estaba una ataúd con flores alrededor de ella.

De una casa salió Kento con unas flores y una nota en mano. Se dirigió hacia el ataud donde descansaba su pequeña hermana. Puso las flores y la nota encima del ataúd. No se podían ver su cara por su pelo mojado tapando sus ojos. La nota decía:

''Yo si te amaba, hermanita''.

El Fin.

* * *

><p>DIOSSSSSS! Me pusé demasiado sentimental y hasta llore con mi final. hahaha. Le pusé musica para que sintieran un poco mejor las emociones y que les tocara el corazón. Si les gustó denle like a mi pagina de facebook : AsamiKosuke21 Me ayudaría mucho. Y si quieren que les haga un fic que les haga tirar lagrimas, del anime que les gusté, diganmelo en mi pagina de face!<p>

Muchas Gracias por Leer y

Hasta Luego!


End file.
